


burn sharp and wither

by youremyqueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Cross-Generation Relationship, Fire, Incest, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter doesn't look like Laura. Peter looks more like Derek, and when she'd been alive - when she'd stopped smiling long enough for her eyes to go dark and her brow to crease - Laura had looked like Derek, too.</p>
<p>written for the prompt: <i>Derek fucks him because he's the closest thing to Laura he has left.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	burn sharp and wither

Peter doesn't look like Laura. Peter looks more like Derek, and when she'd been alive - when she'd stopped smiling long enough for her eyes to go dark and her brow to crease - Laura had looked like Derek, too. There's this angle, though, somewhere around the jaw, or the ear, maybe, where stubble turns to smooth skin and the crease of Peter's smirk fades out and then he seems, if only in that one patch of skin, just like Laura.

Derek presses his face there when they fuck, and it smells like trees and night and winter air instead of Peter's awful cologne.

Sometimes, when Derek is canting his hips into him, close and knife-sharp and too hot to breath properly, Peter will make his voice go high and breathy, a terrible imitation of her. _"Oh, Derek,"_ he'll say, and Derek will want to hit him, want to make him just _stop_ , but somehow, sometimes, he just ends up pressing closer, jamming deeper, taking more. It really sounds nothing like her, but with his head gone, with cold sweat in his eyes and Peter's blunt nails on his back, it's easier than it should be to pretend.

"Get off," Derek will tell him, as soon as it's over, even when Peter is below him.

Peter will just smile like he does, like he's smarter than he is, and say something like, "Whatever you want, handsome."

He thinks about burning him, sometimes. Lighting another fire - like Kate, Kate who was always lighting fires - and making Peter's skin go pink and mottled and _nothing like Laura's_. He'd never do it, of course - probably - but it's a comforting little fantasy, to have him locked back up in the hospital again, to have him put away so he can't run around, ruining everything the way he likes to do. So Derek can go back to being an orphan, a boy without a family instead of a boy - _man_ \- who fucks his uncle.

He lights a candle once, before the sex.

Peter looks terrified for the few seconds before he snuff's it out, nostrils flaring and fists clenching, holding back all that raw, enraged power. Then he lets it go, just hauls back and punches Derek in the face and it hurts more than a lot of those murder attempts, feels stupid and petty and far from what it really is.

"Don't you ever do that again." The words are growled and the sex is harsh, mauling and quick and warm like the fire had been. It's only after they've both come, teeth grit and glaring at the insides of their eyes, that Derek realizes that he isn't sure which one of them had said it.

Peter dresses quickly, shoving his shoes back on with a coiled energy. Derek watches him, pretending that he isn't, and feels almost better. 

Laura had always hated candlelight, too.


End file.
